Hunter and Vampire Volume 20: Paradise
by jacques0
Summary: The beginning of the end...Volume 20 of the series. Rated for language. And be on the look out for the complete first season release coming soon.
1. Downtime

**Hey guys here is the next VOLUME in this saga.**

**Hope you enjoy and review**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 20

PARADISE

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Rei, Asuka and their friends faces off against two Generals of SEELE, Matarael and Sahaquiel, two powerful beings stronger than Bardiel ever was. Having defeated them with near closes ends, the group reunited but notices that Shinji had gone missing from their group. Then a new enemy appeared, revealing himself as Adam and the true leader of SEELE. Asuka, feeling how powerful the new enemy was, was forced to give up the Angel Tear to him leaving them powerless. Now that all the Angel Tear had been assembled….could it really be the end of the world?_

Chapter Seventy-Eight

Downtime

It was already night time.

The full moon was shining in the sky, bathing one side of the world in it`s silvery blue lights. In the city of Hokkaido, inside of the hotel room the group had been staying in, there was a tense silence.

The atmosphere was heavy with tension that it could be cut with a knife. Rei herself was beside the window, glancing toward the city around them every few minutes. Lilly was seating on the ground, the sword she had taken from her enemy lies on her laps along with a large sport bags. Kaworu himself was seating upon one of the armchairs, his aura relaxed, considering the situation.

Hikari was on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, her eyes not moving from Kaworu`s seated form. Asuka herself had her head lowered, her red bangs hiding her face from everyone.

Then the door leading into one of the room opened and Misato stepped inside, drawing their attentions.

"Shinji is going to be fine," she said, "He simply had a few bruises from fighting capture no doubt…but other than that, there is nothing wrong with him."

"Thank God," Asuka whispered the relief loud in her voice.

That drew Rei`s attention.

"He may be safe but at the cost of the rest of the world," she said.

Asuka focused her attention upon the vampire.

"This man…this Adam," Rei continued, "He is going to raise the Evangelion and destroy Humanity, and you Asuka just handed him over the pieces he needed to do that."

Asuka was surprised hearing what Rei was saying. She stood up from where she was seating down, looking at Rei dead in the eyes.

"What are you saying Rei?" she said, "That I should have let him kill Shinji?"

Rei narrowed her crimson eyes.

"You can`t save everyone Asuka," she said.

"I did what I had to do," Asuka told her, "To give us a chance to fight again."

"How are we going to that?" Rei asked her, her voice rising a little, "Without the Angel Tear, we can`t use any of our magical abilities…You are simply a Hunter now, just as I am only a Vampire. Those Paths themselves have all their powers intact."

She let out a dark chuckle.

"We`re as good as dead, and thanks to you the rest of the world might as well follow."

She spun around leaving a shocked Asuka looking at her back before the Vampire jumped out of the window and out of sight. Lilly let out a sigh from where she sat.

"_Damn bloodsucker_," Hikari cursed, "It`s thanks to what Asuka did that we`re still alive."

"It`s okay Hikari," Asuka whispered.

"Damn it Asuka," Hikari said, "She basically said that you should have let Shinji die."

"It`s just her anger speaking," Lilly said standing up, "Don`t take it by heart."

Hikari glanced at her.

"How would you know?"

Lilly smirked.

"I grew up with Rei," she said, "I know her better than most of you. She isn`t used to surrender to an enemy. She either kills him or the other way around. It could be her pride as a Pureblood, or a former soldier of the Shadow."

"The what?" Asuka asked.

"The Shadow Division," Kaworu spoke out, "They were Vlad Drakul`s personal army...kind of a last resort forces. It`s from where that the legend of Rei Ayanami "The Doll" had been born."

"Don`t call her that," Lilly said.

"The Doll?" Asuka was curious.

Kaworu nodded.

"When she slaughters her enemies," he said, "In the past, she never used to show any kind of emotions and followed orders to the letter. Heck, if Vlad Drakul had told her to kill herself, she probably would have done it."

"Kaworu, enough," Lilly snapped.

"No need to get snappy Elizabeth," he said.

"_My name is Lilly damn it_,"

Kaworu simply smiled.

"I won`t waste my time arguing with you," Lilly said before turning toward the three Hunters, "Look, how about you get some sleep. You three look dead on your feets."

"Yeah," Misato said, "We could all use some rest."

Lilly gave her a smile before walking toward the window and jumping outside.

"What about you?" Asuka asked.

"I`m going to take a stroll outside," Kaworu said, smirking at her, "I don't believe either of you will be comfortable sleeping with a Vampire there. But Rei had a point earlier…we soon may be facing the end of the world."

He gave her a knowing look before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

It didn`t take Lilly long to find Rei. It wasn`t like the older Vampire was trying to hide anyway. She saw her seating upon a random roof seemingly thinking. Lilly approached her, and she was sure Rei knew she was here.

"You know," she said, "You didn`t have to be so cold toward Asuka earlier."

Rei tightened her hands.

"But it`s true isn`t it?" she said, "We don`t have the Angel Tears anymore…We can`t face SEELE as we are now."

"You`re not giving up are you Rei?" Lilly asked her.

Rei didn't answer.

"Rei, you don`t need Magic to win against SEELE," Lilly told her, "You didn`t become a skilled fighter with that magic sword you know. You are still the same as you were long ago, back when we first met."

She was now taking a seat beside the blue-haired girl.

"You didn`t have that sword back then," she said, "and you still manage to do some amazing stuff."

"But we can`t face them," Rei said.

"Will you just stop it," Lilly snapped.

Rei gave her a surprised glance.

"You may not have magic," Lilly continued, "But you`re still a Vampire, a pureblood. A descendant of Vlad Drakul. You are still faster and stronger…you still have those instincts…So we`ll use them as our weapons. We are not out of the fight yet Rei."

The latter continued to stare at her and Lilly can see she had gotten through her.

"Thanks Lilly," she said, "I needed to hear that."

Lilly smiled at her.

"Now, you`ve got to apologize to Asuka," she said.

Rei looked down before sighing.

"I know," she said, "Hey Lilly."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thank you," she said, "For always staying at my side."

Lilly leaned toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for allowing me to."

Rei let out a soft chuckle.

"What`s so funny?" Lilly asked.

"I`ve always wondered how true happiness felt like," Rei said, "For us Vampires, that source of happiness is our mates. I had found mine and yet…I can`t be with her."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, confused, "Asuka loves you right."

"I know she does," Rei said softly, "and I love her back…which is probably why I am giving her up to Shinji."

Lilly`s eyes widened.

"Rei…," she whispered.

The blue haired girl crimson eyes showed the raw emotions she was feeling.

"I have made my decision long ago," she said, "When all of this is over…I will disappear along with it."

Lilly watched her.

"Can it even be done?" she asked, "Giving up a mate."

"I don`t know," Rei said, "But I will make it happen. It will be better like this…for both of our sakes."

Lilly can only hope that Rei truly believes that.

**A choice is made...**

**R&R Jacques0**

**out.**


	2. Purpose of the Angel Tear

**Next chapter Enjoy**

Chapter Seventy Nine

Purpose of the Angel Tear

Adam was floating above the ocean, his cloak dancing in the wind. Below him, the sea water glittered in the moonlight as the waves danced ever so softly.

"Rise below us…_Paradise_," he said.

All around him, they were the nine floating objects, all of them the Angel Tears that SEELE had gathered over the past thousands of years. The Angel Tears were all starting to glow brightly and a symbol appeared over the sea water.

"You thought you could hide it from me by swallowing it under the Ocean Spell…but you were wrong."

The sea water started to spin upon itself forming a giant Whirlpool big enough to swallow an entire city. Then a symbol was formed with the light of the Angel Tear shining bright red.

"Luna…Eredictum,"

Far above him, the light of the moon shifted from it`s natural color to an unnatural red glow.

"_Rise from the depths_," Adam yelled, "MY PARADISE."

A large form started to rise from the darkness of the giant whirlpool…

* * *

Mirror, who was seating by a campfire, blinked around herself as she see everything around her turning red. Blinking, she glanced up toward the sky finding the red moon high above her.

_Red moon, _she thought, _Don`t tell me… the Angel Tear had been assembled._

She quickly stood up.

_Damn it, that would mean…Asuka and Rei will…_

She frowned slightly seeking the spell she had placed upon Lilly and quickly focused her attention upon it.

_I must get there before it`s too late, _she thought as her body started to fade away.

* * *

From where she was, Rei had a perfect view of the moon. She was surprised seeing go from it`s silvery blue color to the crimson red it was now.

"What the…," she started.

Lilly had also seen the phenomenon.

"What is that?"

"I don`t…_Arrgh_," Rei suddenly yelled.

On the back of her hand, a mini version of the Assembled Angel Tear symbol appeared burning bright red upon her skin. She can feel as if her hand had been put inside a burning furnace.

"Rei what`s happening?" Lilly asked her.

"I don't…,"

Whatever she was going to say next was lost for she suddenly disappeared. Lilly blinked glancing around her.

"What the…Rei! REI!," she yelled.

"Lilly," a voice yelled.

Mirror was there running toward her.

"M…Mirror?" the Vampire said, taken aback by her sudden appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind me," she said, "Where is Rei?"

"S…She was just there a moment ago," Lilly told her, "and the next she was gone…"

Mirror let out a soft curse.

"Damn…it`s already begun," she said.

* * *

Misato was in one of the room along with Hikari when Asuka screamed out in pain. She quickly ran out, heading toward the room the redhead was, yelling her name but the room was empty.

"What the…Asuka? Where are you?"

From behind her, Hikari appeared.

"What happened? What was that scream?"

"It`s Asuka," Misato said, "S…She is gone."

"Gone?" Hikari said, "What do you mean gone? She was just there a minute ago."

Misato gave her a glance.

"How the hell should I know," she said.

"Misato," Lilly`s voice yelled.

The two Hunter ran toward the living room, finding the vampire but she was joined by another woman with auburn hair.

"Who is she?" Hikari asked.

"A friend," Lilly said.

"I`m Mirror," the woman told them, "I fear something grave is at place here. Is the Lance bearer here?"

"Lance bearer?" Hikari repeated, "You`re talking about Asuka?"

Mirror nodded.

"No," Misato said, "She disappeared a few minutes ago."

Mirror let out a soft sigh.

"Then it is as I feared," she murmured.

"Okay, can you tell us what is going on here?" Hikari asked.

"Mirror looked at them before pointing toward the window.

"Look," she said.

The two Hunters did so and staring at them from the sky was the crimson moon. They let out gasp of surprise.

"What the…Why is the Moon red?" Hikari asked.

Misato frowned slightly before glancing back toward Mirror again.

"What is happening exactly?"

"The Nine Angel Tears had been gathered," Mirror said, "SEELE must be summoning Paradise."

"But what does this have to do with Asuka and Rei disappearing?" Lilly asked.

"Rei disappeared?" Hikari said.

Lilly nodded. Mirror glanced around them all.

"Rei and Asuka are bearers. They are the two chosen by the Angel Tears, Lance of Longinus and the Ying Yan Blade. Originally, those weapons belongs to the Guardians, tasked to defend Humanity in case of great peril. Since the Original Guardians die…the Angel Tears summoned out the next ones."

Misato stared at her.

"Are you saying that…?"

"Both Asuka and Rei are the only two that stands between the destruction of this world and SEELE themselves."

A silence settled within the group.

"That guy…Sahaquiel mentioned Paradise," Hikari said.

Mirror gave her a sharp glance at the name.

"Paradise," she said, "A city that was hidden underneath the ocean waves. It held a being with unimaginable power. The Nine Angel Tears were created by using that being`s power. It is responsible for the birth of the Paths and life itself."

"A being…that can create life?" Misato said, shocked.

"A…Are you talking about some kind of god?" Hikari asked.

"H…How is that even possible?" Lilly asked.

"Even I ignore that," Mirror said, "The Nine previous Guardians sealed it away and then scattered the Angel Tear over the world so that they won`t be found. That way, no one would be able to use that being`s power won't be used for dark purposes…"

"That being…can it be used to revive the Evangelions?"

Mirror nodded.

Misato slammed her hand upon her fist.

"Then, take us to Paradise then," she said, "Rei and Asuka are going to need our help. Can you take us there?"

Mirror blinked.

"Yes, but…,"

"Then it`s settled," Misato said, "We will go help them."

"But SEELE can use magic," Mirror reminded her.

Lilly grinned.

"I`ve got that part covered," she said.

The group glanced at her direction.

"How?" Hikari asked, as Lilly dug a bag out.

"Well, I raided the place we fought those soldiers SEELE send after us," she said, "an old habit from long ago. Their weapons rezone with magic."

She threw it down on the grounds as few weapons poked out.

"Nicely done."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Asuka groaned as she opened her eyes. The redhead blinked as she noticed that she was staring at a red moon in the sky. She quickly seated up.

_W…What the? What`s going on?_

She glanced around herself, wondering where she was. All around her, they were unfamiliar structures and builidings. She glanced down at the weird symbol on her arm that was glowing a bright red.

"Asuka?"

She glanced at the voice, feeling her surprise grow.

"Shinji?"

The boy looked confused and lost.

"W…Where are we?"

Asuka shook her head.

"I don't know."

**What the heck is Shinji doing there?**

**XD**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Paradise

**Here you go, third chapter in this VOLUME**

Chapter Eighty

Paradise

Adam blinked a little. He had felt the two presences other than the Paths upon Paradise. He couldn't believe that those two had been summoned.

"And here I was," he said, "hoping to avoid confrontations."

The Queen beside him gave him a confusing glance.

"What is it my Lord?"

"The Angel Tears are putting up a fight," he said, "They have enacted Rasalium."

"How is it possible?" Arael asked, "Rasalium hadn`t been enacted since the Original Nines…"

The Queen frowned slightly.

"Rei Ayanami and Asuka L. Soryu," she said, "the two bearers. It has to be them."

Israfel frowned.

"What does that Rasalium thing means?" he asked.

Adam looked up.

"It basically a spell," he said, "concocted by the Nine Guardians. Whoever had been tied to the Angel Tear`s power will be the line of defense against those who plans to misuses their power. Ingenious, I must say."

"So those two stands in the way of the Ceremony?"

"In a way," Adam said.

"Well, let`s go take care of them," Israfel said, "The sooner we kill them, the sooner the rest of their pathetic race can follow."

Adam gazed at him.

"Go," he said, "The one you find first…kill her."

Israfel smirked before disappearing.

"I`ll go as well," another voice said.

"Sandalphon," The Queen said, glancing at him.

The long haired man stood up.

"You take care of the other one then," she said, "We will want this to be done as quickly as possible."

"Of course, my Queen," Sandalphon said giving her a bow.

Then he walked off, searching for his target.

* * *

Rei was looking around as she walked. Just a while ago, she had appeared on this strange Island. The ruins around her were strangely similar to the Mayans ruins in Mexico, and even similar to the Egyptians pyramids.

She glanced down at the symbol on the back of her hand.

"Can`t be helped," she said, "I`m going to search for a way off this Island."

Frowning slightly, a thought landed in her head.

_If I`m here, could Asuka…,_she thought.

Rei started then to focus on the scent around her, before finding Asuka`s…which was really faint as if carried by the soft wind blowing around her.

_So she is here, _she thought, _That direction…_

The Vampire quickly started to run toward Asuka`s location.

* * *

"Shinji, how is it that you`re here along with me?" Asuka asked him as they walked.

The boy glanced at her.

"I should be the one asking you that," he said, "I don`t even know where here is."

The redhead sighed a little.

"Me neither," she said softly.

The young girl glanced around them, her eyes taking in the strange location. This place was definitely strange and she can feel magic all around her.

"This place has known magic," she said.

Shinji blinked giving her a glance.

"You sure?"

Asuka gave a nod.

"I`m sure," she said, "It`s like…the entire Island was created by it."

"Impressive deduction, _bearer of the Angel Tear_," a voice said.

Both Asuka and Shinji turned toward the speaker. He was standing on top of one of the building, a mask hiding his face thought it had a slash upon it. Asuka was instantly on guard.

"You…You`re SEELE," she said.

The masked man landed down on the ground in a crouch. Asuka can see the eyes staring at her mercilessly from beneath that pearly white mask.

"I was hoping to find the Vampire," he said, "But you`ll do just fine in entertaining me."

He straightened up, but still was in a slouched position.

"My name is Israfel, and I am the Fifth General of SEELE," he said.

Asuka stood with Shinji, staring at the new opponent.

_How am I supposed to fight him without my magic? _She thought, _got to buy myself some times before…_

"What is this place exactly?" she asked.

Israfel chuckled.

"This is Paradise," he answered her, "The Land we the Paths were created. It had vanished beneath the waves of the oceans by the Nine Guardians at an attempt to seal it but the Angel Tears opened the doorway for us…and soon we will have our righteous power."

"You`re saying you don`t have it yet?" Asuka said.

"Then Angel Tear summoned you here bringing an ancient ritual to life, at least according to Adam," Israfel said, "As long as you and that Vampire are still here, the door will stay closed."

Asuka frowned.

_Door…what door is he talking about?_

"But even so," Israfel said, "Without your magic and your Angel Tear, killing you will be a piece of cake."

Asuka stood straight staring at her enemy.

"Shinji, you`re going to have to run," she said.

The boy stared at her, shocked.

"What?"

Asuka gave him a sideway glance.

"I can`t fight and protect you at the same time," she said, "He is after me so you may have a chance to escape."

"But Asuka…,"

The girl gave him a smile.

"Don't worry," she said, "I`ll be right behind you."

The young man could feel tears falling out of his eyes before he started to run away leaving the two standing there.

"I`ll take care of your little boyfriend later," Israfel said, "and now we can fight."

He charged toward the redhead, moving at incredible speed as he launched one of his arms forward aiming one of his arms straight toward Asuka`s chest causing the redhead to widen in her eyes at the speed he was moving…

SHLUCK!

"Eh, easy picking," he said, then his eyes widen in surprise.

Asuka had blocked the attack, though her hand was bleeding.

_Impossible, _he thought, _She was able to block me…but how?_

Asuka blinked, noticing that she was blocking the attack.

_I could see him coming at me earlier, _she thought, _How was that possible?_

Suddenly, Israfel jumped back.

"Impressive," he said, "you managed to block me…well, try this on for size."

Both of his hands started to shine with power before launching them forward causing Asuka to form an X in front of her face with her arms as the blast took out a couple of buildings around her. When the dust was settled, Asuka was still there but with an A.T. field shielding her form.

_I…I can still use magic, _she thought, noticing this.

The shield disappeared from around her and the redhead can feel her confidence growing as she smirked, splitting her face.

_I can still use magic…meaning we`re not out of this one yet._

"Let`s go," she said as a glow appeared around her form, "**Merge."**

As soon as she said that, the symbols appeared upon her skin, the same ones as during the fight with Matarael.

_Wow, I feel so powerful, _she thought, lightning appeared around her fist, _I can`t lose now._

"**Angel Reckoning: Laser Beam."**

The blast aimed straight for Israfel who avoided it.

"Don`t get cocky just because you`ve got a power up," he said.

He sends more blasts at Asuka who moved quickly out of the way.

_This might actually be entertaining, _he thought, smirking slightly underneath his mask.

**Asuka faces off against Israfel...**

**Next last chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Rasalium

**Last chapter here.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter Eighty- One

Rasalium

Rei glanced around herself as she felt a shift in the air. She could smell it…there was someone there…and before she could even move she heard the sound of thunder before something slammed straight against her, sending her flying backward through a house and sliding unto the ground.

The Vampire gasped in pain as she started to stand up again.

Then black thunder appeared around her before a form take shape in front of her. It was a long haired man, his yellow eyes staring straight at her.

"A nice welcome Angel Bearer," he said.

Rei narrows her eyes at him.

"You`re SEELE," she said.

"Yes," the man said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sandalphon, the Fourth General."

"What do you want with me?" Rei asked.

Sandalphon smirked.

"But to kill you of course," he answered.

That caused the vampire to blink in confusion.

"Why would you want to kill me?" she asked, "You already have the Angel Tears."

"It is true that we have them," Sandalphon said, with an approving sound, "But assembling the Angel Tear`s seems to have invoked an ancient spell called Rasalium. It is the cause of why you are here on Paradise."

"Rasalium," Rei repeated, glancing down at the symbol on the back of her hand.

"That`s right," Sandalphon told her with a light smirk, "If I kill you and the other bearer, nothing will be standing in the way of Paradise."

Black lightning started to appear around his body...thought they concentrated more around his hands as he raised them.

"I`ve heard you Vampire were fast," he said, his smirk widening, "I wonder how fast…"

Lightning appeared around Rei who was shocked since she hadn`t felt their presence then…pure pain ran through her body as the lightning overwhelmed her.

"Scream for me, Rei Ayanami," Sandalphon said as he threw his hands toward her again.

Black lightning hit Rei causing the vampire to yell out again as she was send flyling backward crashing into another building causing a crater to appear there. She then, slid down upon the ground, groaning in pain and she had an eye opened on the look-out for the enemy.

_Damn…without any magic, _she thought, _I don't stand a chance against him…_

She blinked, a thought coming upon her head. She was remembering what Lilly had told her…She can`t believe she had forgotten about it…even if it was just before all of this started…

_You may not have magic but you`re still a Vampire, a pureblood descendant of Vlad Drakul. You`re still faster and stronger…and you still have those instincts…we`ll use them as our weapons. We are not out of this fight yet Rei._

Rei found herself chuckling.

_Oh! What would I be without you Lilly, _she thought as she stood back up, _I am still a Vampire after all…why the hell am I whining about having no magic?_

The blue-haired vampire still felt weak though. It`s almost like she hadn`t fed for at least a month…

_I guess…with the Angel Tear fueling my body with strength…I didn`t hunt for blood as often as I did in the past. Now without that, it makes me weaker._

A clap of thunder drew her attention as Sandalphon appeared on the roof of a house in front of her.

"I`ve heard great things about you," he said looking down at her, a smug look on his face, "I guess facts and stories of the past are two different things."

A smirk crossed Rei`s face causing him to blink.

"What`s so funny?"

Rei`s red eyes were staring at him with renewed vigor.

"You think because you`ve got magic power makes you all that? Don`t make me laugh."

She raised her hands toward him, doing a come on motion.

"Come here and I`ll show you what it's like to tangle with a pureblood Vampire."

Sandalphon had a smirk of his own as his black lightning started to appear around his form.

"Well if you want to die," he said, "Then who am I to deny it to you?"

* * *

He moved fast aiming straight toward the stationary Rei as he threw his arm forward, which was covered with lighting, in a stabbing motion. The explosion of the attack exploded the building Rei had been leaning against and to Sandalphon`s surprise…he didn`t stab the Vampire.

_She was able to dodge me? _He thought, surprised.

"There is one thing you need to know when fighting a Vampire," Rei said as she appeared behind him.

Her red eyes were blazing and her entire expression was…hungry looking.

"Never attack a hungry one," she said as her fangs appeared.

Then she bit down on his neck, draining him of blood. Sandalphon yelled out in pain as he fought to throw the vampire from his form.

"Damn you, _Get the fuck off_," he yelled.

But Rei held on still, continuing draining him of blood. Sandalphon started to feel his strength diminish…

_My magic…is weakening, _he thought, _I have to get out of her grip…somehow…?_

He transformed himself into lightning as it flashed out of Rei`s grip, letting her fall on the ground in a crouch. Sandalphon appeared a little way away, holding his shoulder where Rei had bitten him.

"You`ve…,"

* * *

Rei herself hadn`t felt that powerful in a long time. She stood up straight wiping her mouth of the blood.

"It`s seems for you your magic power is in your very blood," she said, "I don`t think I`ve ever felt so powerful before…"

Black lightning started to appear around her form, a grin growing upon her face.

"Wow," she said examining it, "I`ve also gotten your ability."

Sandalphon was scowling at her. The lightning started to travel around his body.

"You little bitch…,"

Rei raised a hand toward him, one which had the lightning around it.

"C`mon," she grinned showing her fangs, "Let`s get this over with."

"I`ll fucking kill you," Sandalphon yelled at her, lightning covered his form.

He charged toward Rei moving at lightning speed and Rei matched him head on as the two started to exchange blows, causing the area around them to shake. Rei was blocking and dodging with a speed that even surprised and shocked Sandalphon, but the Path wasn`t letting her get the best of him.

"You may be copying my ability and my style of combat," he said, "But you can`t copy this."

Black lighting started to appear around his entire body taking it over entirely.

"**Lightning Twister," **he yelled throwing it toward Rei causing her to widen her eyes at the size of the blast as it took out a number of ruins in it`s devastating attack.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Mirror looked at the ruins that had materialized in front of her. After so long, she had returned to that place. Not once she thought that she`ll ever see that wretched place again.

"This is Paradise," Lilly said, "Not what I expected."

"So does everyone said," Mirror told her giving her a glance, "We have to find Rei and Asuka fast…"

The two Hunters nodded at her thought they are still looking around, taking in the place. Mirror glance around again, tightening her fists a little. She didn't want to stay in this place longer than she needs to…since she had turned her back upon the others a long time ago…

Adam blinked a little feeling a familiar presence causing him to smirk a little.

"So you`ve returned," he murmured.

**To be Continued in Vol 21**

**What past lies between Mirror and SEELE... be on the look out for the next Volume for that. And also, I`ll be releasing the complete First Season of this story into one story and so on...Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
